Apollo 13: The Middle School Years
by ManiacPikachu
Summary: A normal day at North Park is suddenly turned upside down when Apollo 13, as kids, transfers there! RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Jack Swigert was upset beyond belief. He just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him with another guy. His best friend, Fred Haise was furious!

"Jack. Trust me, when I get my hands on Kevin, I'm gonna beat the SHIT out of him!" Fred said.

Jack's twin sister came up behind Fred "You're gonna get your ass kicked, Fred!" Jenna said. Fred _**KNEW**_ she was right but, he denied that fact "Bullshit. You saw me beat Rodney's ass last week!" he said. Actually, the whole student body at North Park saw it! Rodney was 6'4" and 160 punds! Kevin on the other hand was 5'0" and 120 pounds.

(A/N: Why Kevin is so hard to beat will be in the next chappy :D)

At lunch, Jack and Jenna sat with Celeste, Nick, James, and Lauren.

(A/N: James is James Lovell FYI and the other people at the table are at my real lunch table, IRL North Park is my school as well.)

"Hey Jack, Hey Jenna!" James said.

(doing dialog for this scene and any other scenes. It's getting hard to keep track of characters)

Jack: Hi. Aren't you guys supposed to be on the feild trip?

Lauren: Jack, We just got back!

Jenna: Duh Jack! Should have had a V8!

Nick: OMG Wow just wow! You just got MERKED

Nick Burke *looks like Gene Kratz*: THATS MAH LINE!

Jack: Shut up Burkie *winks*

Burke: REAL SMOOTH SWIGERT! IMMA TELL THE PRINCIPAL YOUR GONNA FIGHT KEVIN!

Erik: Nick, I **told** you Fred was fighting Kevin.

(lunch bell rings)

**A/N- Sorry ya'll for short chapter gotta go to x-mas party. **


	2. Chapter 2

7th period Spanish

Senorita Reynolds: Hola clase! Pase mi la tarea por favor (hey class, pass up your homework)

Jenna: That was rude of Nick (Passes up hw)

Srta. R.: Ok today we will be working on our space projects.

Jack: Jenna you were in the bathroom when she was talking about this. We're in a group with Josh, Ken, and Celeste...

Jenna: Okay are we doing Apollo 1?

Jack: Nope! Apollo 13!

Ken: Yeah, anyway Jack I'm coming over tonight.

A/N: The reason why Kevin (who will be introduced momentarily) is so hard to be is because he can fake cry, thus making Fred look like the bully and making Jack get ISS

Kevin: Hey Guana! Hey HACK *makes hacking sounds*

Jack: DO YOU WANNA GO NOW? (Throws desk)

Srta R.: JUAN! GO TO THE OFFICE!

A/N: I Have a feeling this is gonna be fun to write. LOL!

Jenna: *Runs out after Jack* Jack! What the HELL was that!

Jack: Kevin made me snap, I'm sorry you had to see that.

Jenna: Jack It's okay I would have done that too. Trust me.

Jack: I don't wanna go to the office. Lets go to guidance.

Jenna: No, lets go to the nurse.

Jack: No! Too suspicious, plus WE DONT HAVE A PASS

Jenna: Jack, don't yell! Can we go to the guys bathroom?

Jack: I can, YOU can't! I will text you in the bathroom.

Jenna: Okay

(I'm in bold, jack is in ittalics

**I'm here**

_kk _

**So i know imma get questioned in 8th, LMAO**

_Yeah about that, Ricky just came in asking bout u to see if u and i were ok._

**Wow he really does care :)**

_Yea. He doesn't mean to make fun of u_

**We should go I heard the bell ring**

_OK See you in 8th._

(8th period)

Ken: Hey Jack. I gave Kev a peice of my mind after class. Ricky did too.

Jack: Good. He deserved it!

Ken: Yeah. By the way. Is Fred still fighting him?

Fred: I doubt it. I saw Celeste push him into a locker

Celeste: Hell yeah! He deserved it.

Jack: I think his ex will beat the crap out of him!

(end of day on bus)

Gus Grissom: Hey-yo! *Is shaking like he's having a seizure*

Ed white: Have too much mountain dew buddy?

Gus: Yes!

Jenna+Jack: Oh god!

Kylie White: And he's sleeping over too! Jenna can I come over PLEASE?

Jenna: Yeah but Ken's staying over BUT they may go sleep downstairs. so we have the Wii to ourselves!

Kylie: Okay! I was gonna sleep over at Jordan's but she went home sick,

Jenna: Ohh I saw an ambulance outside. What happened?

Kylie: She was shaking and foaming at the mouth! It was creepy.

Jenna: She has epilepsy?

Ed: Yeah I do too but it's controlled for me. I heard you do too right?

Jenna: Yep! Its contro- oh we gotta get off. Talk to you tomorrow.

Ed: Ok Bye! (smiles)

Kylie: Oh my god he's such a player (rolls eyes)

Jack: No, it was a FRIENDLY goodbye!

Kylie: *hits jack with a snowball* Nuh uhh!

Ken: Hahahahaha Yeah he IS a player Jack. Get it right!

Jack and jenna's dad: Hey guys. Got homework?

Kids: Nope!

Dad:Oh okay

Jack: Lets play hockey! Nick invited us over.

Jenna: Alright, I'll get my skates!

Kylie: Me too!

Ken: Me FWEE! I uhhh... mean three!

(end of the scene)

After 5 matches of hockey, Jenna, Ken and Kylie take the lead. They won't give the others a chance!

"Jenna give us a break! We are TIRED!" yells Nick Ashley. *not the one at my table*

"Naaaaahhh." Jenna replies as she scores another goal. Suddenly, her skate breaks and is flung into the snow. Play still goes on. Nicks brother Nate yells, "JENNA! YOUR SKATE BROKE!" The game stops immediatley.

"Lets go inside, I'm cold, hungry, and my gatorade is gator-ice!" Jenna says, taking off her skates and putting on her boots.

As the kids walked up to the house, they hear an EXTREMELY loud thud.

_holy CRAP that was a long chapter! Sorry for spelling mistakes! Please hit the reveiw button :D First 5 reviewers gets a Jack plushie!


End file.
